The Morning After
by Baileys 96
Summary: What happens when the infamous Fenrir Greyback and his Alpha go out having fun? Well, let's see...: Rated M for a reason Genres: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Family, Humor, Drama R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, it's me again. This time with a new story called 'The Morning After'. This story is kind of 'connected' to the story 'Into Darkness' from the lovely iLOVEFenrir. So for better understanding, I'd suggest you'll have a look at her story. You don't need to, of course, it's just better to understand some of the relations between the characters then. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing, apart from my OC, belongs to me. Venator belongs to iLOVEFenrir and the rest to the amazing J.K. Rowling, who gave such a great story as Harry Potter!**

Chapter One:

"Gimme som'more o'vat!" a very drunk Fenrir Greyback said loudly to his Alpha Venator who replied with:"Naah, it's mine!" and a crooked grin on his rugged face.

They were out tonight, away from the pack, drinking and having fun in a local pub. Greyback had already set his sights on one of the barmaids; a tall, blonde one. She was very slim and a little above the age of what he liked girls to be. But at the moment it didn't matter to him much, his main concern consisted simply of fucking something feminine.

"Damn, she's fit..." he babbled to Venator who just nodded and stood up.

"D'you know what? I ain't sittin' 'ere all fucking night - le's goo...!" And with that he merely stumbled outside, hitting one or two other men on his way. Greyback immediately followed, Venator was damn well his Alpha, his word was law, even if his words weren't completely coherent...

They walked down an old, damaged street. It was already dark and cold outside and as they turned right into a dark alley, Greyback felt shivers of cold run down his spine. "Where're ya goin'?" He shouted after Venator who was walking faster and faster, deep into the depths of the darkness filling the small street.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They walked over 20 minutes until they finally stopped. "Now ma frien', we gonn' let us tell our future!", Venator slurred, before he ripped back the velvet sheets which were covering the room, '_a poor substitute as a door'_, he thought absentmindedly.

"Hello, Gentlemen," a decrepit old woman hunched over a small round table greeted room, disdain across her features.

"Aaaaaalriiight, love." Greyback said loudly, pushing past Venator and plonking himself down on one of the spindly chairs beside her. It collapsed under his weight and he was left sitting on the floor. The old woman knew best as to start an argument over the chair so she offered him a sturdier one over in the corner. Greyback gratefully accepted and went over to there. Venator sat down more carefully next to her.

"Where are we?" Greyback mumbled, his hand still clasped around the bottle of alcohol.

Venator sighed in annoyance, and then frowned. He leant forward, "Where are we?" He whispered to the old woman.

"I am a fortune teller," she said lowly, "I can tell you a great many things about your future, only one galleon each."

"One galleon, eh? Go on then." Venator threw one into her lap and she tucked it into a side satchel.

She then leaned over the crystal ball and waved her hands over the top and murmured incomprehensible things, which sounded like a song. "You're in grave danger to find your most precious, yet lost thing... -", the lady begun but was interrupted by an annoyed Venator.

"Say what?! I'm inn dangeeer t'find ma moss precious thing...?! But tha's a good thing, isn'it?"

At that Greyback burst out laughing and fell down from his new chair. Almost crying of laughter he rolled around on the dirty floor. Venator only smirked stupidly and then turned back to the woman. "Wha' kind of 'thing'?"

"You have a daughter", the woman replied.

Greyback was just about to stand up again but stopped where he was. Venator looked like he had just been punched straight in the face. Suddenly they both burst out laughing and collapsed onto the floor, their bodies shaking with fits of giggles. The woman now became a little angry and searched a case under her table. She then seemed to have found what she was looking for and walked over to Venator to show him. It was a photo of a girl. She had long bright-brown hair, shiny green eyes and from what Venator could see, prominent canines. He grabbed the photo and went outside, mumbling a 'Good bye' to the lady. Greyback was still wriggling on the ground and didn't get what was going on around him.

After 2 more minutes he suddenly noticed that Venator was gone and quickly ran outside. But for his very drunk brain it was too fast and as the fresh air suddenly hit his body, he had to vomit.

Whilst wondering about the whereabouts of his Alpha, he suddenly heard his name being called from down the street. He stood up quickly and followed Venator.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Venator awoke groggily the next morning. He had a bad head ache and couldn't remember anything concerning the previous night. Neither did Greyback. Both were suffering from the infamous hangover and the only memory, or better evidence that the last night even existed, was a photo of a brown-haired girl.

Greyback took it and looked at it. "Who's that?" But Venator only stared at the back of the photo. "Hey, there's something written on the back! Turn it around", he ordered. Greyback turned it around but he couldn't see anything. So he handed it over to Venator.

"There's nothing. Are you still drunk?" He said with a slight smirk on his face. Venator only sighed in annoyance and read the letters that were written on the backside of the photo: _Your most precious thing._

"So, what's written on it, eh?" Greyback asked. "Is it a girl you fucked last night and she wants to see you again?" He chuckled and received a deadly glare.

"I dunno." Venator answered, he then groaned. His head was killing him.

"Well, whoever she is," Greyback snatched the photo from his grasp, "I'm having her." Venator thought about rising to show him who's boss but he had no interest in the girl, Greyback could have her if he wanted.

"Don't make too much of a mess." Venator added, musing over her pointed teeth. Greyback grinned and walked off. "Hey, what're ya doin'?" Venator shouted after him. "I'm goin' after this girl on the photo!" Greyback replied simply. He then took off, followed closely by Venator, whose head ache was becoming worse with every second passing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was very mild outside and there was almost no wind blowing. Abigail walked along the small pavement to meet her friends. She only had to take two more streets and then she was no longer alone in the darkness. Right now she wished she hadn't forgotten her jacket at home. She shivered, her senses drove her crazy. There was this smell, that wouldn't disappear from the inside of her nose, and this nervousness, that wouldn't leave her alone. She jumped whenever she heard a twig snap. She could already hear the laughter from her friends waiting for her and she hurried up. "Heeeey Abigail!" her friend David called over to her. Now, she felt safe with her friends around her. But she didn't know the beast was waiting for her to walk home alone...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had been looking for her for nearly three days and they had finally found her. She walked alone along the lonely street in the darkness. They know she felt them but she was foolish; she didn't call for anyone to come over to her. They could have taken her easily but Venator wanted to wait. _'Bloody head ache. Blurs his fuckin' brain..._' Greyback thought annoyed.

For four hours they have been waiting now until she finally quit the club. She said good-bye to her friends and walked off home. Alone.

"Why have you come with me?" Greyback whispered.

"Well, I want to know what's with this girl. Why I had this photo at mine, you know?" He just nodded and then went over silently to the girl. He followed her a few meters until she finally glanced back, and noticing his presence, walked faster, almost at a running pace. Venator grinned. As if she'd have a chance against a mature werewolf! He thought. Greyback fastened his pace a little but had no difficulties in keeping up with her in his much larger strides.

Venator made his way through the bushes aside the street and soon got ahead of the two. He crossed the street in stood positioned himself in front of the girl, who ran straight into him.

He grinned. "Hello, girly..."

**A/N: So this it! Please tell me, what you think of it! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! **

**And a big thank you to iLOVEFenrir, who really helped me with the story and gave me the lovely Venator to play with ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, hello guys it's me finally again! I'm soo sorry it took so long for uploading but my timetable at school is sooo crappy and then I was on a classtrip but well, I'm back! Please R&R, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!**

Greyback slung his heavy arms around Abigail and pulled her back a little. He then turned her around to face him and inhaled deeply. She smelled of fear and…He sniffed again…Innocence.

He felt an uncomfortable aching bulge in his trousers, just from smelling her. Greyback guessed Venator didn't feel any better at her sight, because of his now twisted face. He inhaled again and pushed Abigail into a dark alley where he simply pressed her against the ground. Venator followed them after checking nobody had seen them. Greyback had already pinned the girl to the ground and was currently ripping her top apart. He could almost feel the saliva building on his tongue. He wanted to taste her, to claim her, to make her his. But before he could even lower his head to mumble some obscenities in her ear he felt a strong hand grab his collar and yanked him off of her.

Venator was just about to say something, when his dark eyes met the fearful green ones of Abigail and locked with them. _So familiar…_Venator thought. He knew that girl but he didn't know wherefrom. Greyback just watched the scene with an interested and amused look on his face. He'd never seen his Alpha paralyzed by a simple girl. The bulge in his trousers only hardened more at the smell of fear coming from her. He watched Venator shove his hand towards her face, touching her cheek almost gently.

Abigail felt shivers running down her spine at the touch of this strange man. She watched him take in her slim body, her long brown hair, her soft pale face with the fearful green eyes staring at him.

There was no question, what she thought they would do to her. And they would, no, Greyback would but he himself wouldn't. And he know her wouldn't be able to do that. He had never felt anything like that. She seemed so familiar to him. "Where do I know you from?" he whispered so lowly, she could barely understand. Just then, an old woman in long robes passed by. She looked at Venator, then at the girl beneath him and grinned knowingly. She noticed Venator's confused look and said with a wink: "Your most precious thing…" She then turned around and walked off into the darkness. Venator threw a confused look at Greyback before he realized, what the woman had meant with that. His gaze focused back on the girl's terrified face and he almost screamed as the memories of the last night flooded back.

"Erm, everythin' alrigh'?" Greyback asked unsure as Venator looked as if he was punched in the face. When he received no answer from him, Greyback simply strode forward and leant down over the girl. He felt the saliva build on his tongue and licked his lips. At the sight of that Venator became furious. He rose from the top of the girl and leapt forward for Greyback and tackled him to the ground. "You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Girl. Do I make myself clear?" he asked in a dangerously low voice, his mouth only centimeters away from Greyback's neck.

He didn't wait for an answer and turned back to the girl. Or at least where she had had to be, but wasn't. "Shit!" Venator shouted and stood up. He then tried to get track her scent but he couldn't smell anything. Furious he looked over to Greyback, who still lied on the dirty floor and obviously didn't understand the whole situation. "What's wrong?" he asked and stood up. "I thought you had no interest in her…" This time it was him who didn't get an answer. He turned over to Venator who was currently fiddling with his knife. "What're ya-" _CUT_

Before he could finish the question, his Alpha had already sliced his right forearm open. He then raised it to take a deep inhale of the blood's scent. Suddenly he jumped up and sprinted along the dark alley. At the end his head snapped back to sniff the air. Then it turned left and the dark eyes scanned the darkness. A wide evil grin spread across his face and he began to jog down the street. Her scent lead him right into a small forest nearby. The smell got stronger and fresher the nearer he came and he quickly caught up with her. When he was just one or two meters behind her he leapt forward and had already his hand at her collar when she suddenly turned right and left him behind, lying on the muddy forest floor. "Fuck" he mumbled as he felt the two broken ribs on his left side and anger as well as pride bubbling up inside him.

His girl was a feisty one in any case, and clever she was. There was a loud thump and a scream followed by a muffled howl of pain. The next thing he heard was fighting noises. The sound of knuckles crashing on bones and teeth ripping flesh open and screams and howls made his head turn and all he could see were two bodies, one slim and flexible, the other body more than twice as big as the slim one, moving and crashing on another. He could see floods of blood shoot out of the small one as it went limp underneath the other.

…...

Darkness. Everywhere. Everywhere darkness. Her head puzzled what had happened to get her into that all-swallowing darkness. She didn't know where she was. She couldn't remember anything. Slowly she tried to open her heavy eyelids to chase out the darkness in her head but it didn't help much; there was darkness outside, too.

With her remaining senses she explored her surroundings. She was definitely lying on a cold stone floor. As she tried to stretch out her arms she suddenly hit something wooden with her forearm and thrust in painfully a splinter. Just then she realized that her whole hurt savagely. She moaned in pain and desperation when she noticed the chains hanging from her ankles and wrists, that bound her to something massive, maybe a wall.

That was just when suddenly a heavy door opened with a load screech and heavy steps (most likely from boots) stamp on the floor, approaching her. The smell coming from the person wearing those boots was definitely male and…she recognized it from before she drifted off. "Why had my little girl run off?" the raspy voice spoke. She panicked but somehow managed to keep her face straight. Petulant she spat:" I'm not ya girl!" He slapped her once, twice, left side, right side, again and again until she felt again darkness blacken her vision. But then it stopped, the beating. The man panted heavily, obviously still fuming with anger and rage but he noticed her dazed state and put his hands down.

The burning sensation in her cheeks held her awake and shuddering with spasms of pain and shock. No one had _ever_ treated her that way. She'd never been beaten by anyone in her life. "You will **not**-"

He got interrupted by the door open suddenly and another huge frame walking in casually. "What?!" the man above her snapped aggressively at the other man. His eyes dark with anger. But instead of backing up an inch he just put on a hideous smile and with a dirty look at Abigail he said:" Well, I just thought you need some assistance with that little bitch…" "So you think I can't deal with a little girl on my own?" His eyes darkened even more and now she could see the other man getting uncomfortable a little. "Naahh, of course not, but…I actually hoped to get a small piece of her, you know…?" he finished with a wink at her. "Switch the lights on!" Obviously the man above her was the boss, the Alpha. She could tell by the smell that both men were werewolves. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut as a bright and unwelcome light filled her vision. Both men laughed at that and she felt their piercing gazes on her body. "Now, let's see how to tame that bitch…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Again, thanks to my Beta, iLOVEFenrir, for helping me! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello hello guys! I'm soooooo sorry about the long time you've been waiting for the new chapters of all my stories…But I'm suffering from such a big writer's block…**** Also I have so less time within the week and only got time on the weekends…**

**But, yeah, here is it! Have fun! **

With malicious grins on their rugged faces they moved closer.

"Greyback, tie my little stubborn girl to the wall..." Abigail froze immediately at the mentioned name. Greyback. Fenrir Greyback. The infamous, and in the wizarding world, most feared werewolf. Fenrir Greyback, Beta of the most savage and cruelest beast ever, Venator.

And even this man had just called her his. That could only mean one thing; she must be his **mate**!

She was interrupted by Greyback who grabbed both her wrists and lifted her up from the dirty floor. He pulled her close to sniff her neck and whispered:

"You gotta learn your place, girly. And we'll beat you until you know it..." At that her breath hitched dramatically but suddenly she was nearly thrown into a nearby wall, she couldn't even breathe anymore.

Her wrists were chained far above her head on both sides and suddenly there was a rattle and the floor beneath her feet then moved downward. She hung limply down from her already aching wrists. _That's gonna hurt for a while..._she thought bitterly.

….

Never had he been that hard. Just from watching the useless attempts of his little girl to free her tiny wrists, his exitement had grown considerably. He saw as the steel of the chains tore her skin apart and the red liquid flowing down her pale arms. He switched the lights off and told Greyback, " Leave now and shut the door. Keep an eye on the other side and make sure no one gets in or out except me..." Greyback felt the disappointment settle down low in his stomach. When he didn't obey immediately, Venator growled threateningly and turned towards Greyback, who almost bolted for the door. If he angered his Alpha now, he would be punished for definites and the chances of getting a small piece of the girl would shrink.

And that would be a pure waste. She was exactly his type of girl he liked. His member suddenly stood to attention in his trousers. _Maybe I need her more than I thought..._He kept close next to the door and tried to get a sneak peek through the keyhole but all he could see was darkness. He grabbed a nearby stool and plunked himself on it next to the door.

….

Shivering and with hurting wrists, Abigail still hung limply down from her chains and still, Venator didn't do anything but to stare at her. Then, slowly, he moved forward until she could feel the heat of his body warming her own.

She felt his hands snake their way under her top, caressing the soft but scarred skin there. Goosebumps erupted all over her body at his touch and she tried to move away but, of course, she couldn't. He noticed her attempts and suddenly got very angry. Abigail lurched her elbow forward in an attempt to hit him. He removed his hands from her skin and instead placed them on the thin fabric of her top.

"When I'm finished with you, you're not going to be conscious enough to even think of striking me." And with that his claws moved over the fabric and tore it from the body. He was not very careful as he did it and so the lowered floor beneath Abigail was soon covered with blood.

Her beautiful screams were like music in his ears and her begging voice almost drove him into madness.

When he finally finished, leaving only her underwear (or the pieces of it) on her body. He eyed her upper body and was proud. _My little girl has grown to a well-endowed woman...I wonder if she's still fresh..._

He looked into her eyes and found them a lot less confident than before. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered: "You've grown a lot, sweetheart. Now, tell your daddy…Are ya still his innocent little girl?"

The last part of the question was merely breathed than said and Abigail knew it was a threat. Her breath hitched when she saw the blink of the sharp blade he now pulled out of his belt.

"I asked you a question, girl!" he suddenly bellowed.

"Y-yes, I-I a-am…" her voice trailed off, she knew her lie was too weak.

"First rule: I am the Alpha and you don't ever lie or disobey me. 'Cause if you do, I will not only notice, but punish you! That should be clear. So answer my question!" She lowered her head and whispered: "N-no, I'm n-not…"

He felt the blood shoot up in his face as his anger grew again. "So my little girl didn't reserve her body for her daddy? After all the long time we haven't seen each other, I expected to be a little more...missed. I'm really disappointed in you, my girl…" He let his claw graze the soft skin at her neck.

"W-who are you?" It was the first time Abigail dared speak out without being asked. She feared another beating but instead she heard him chuckle.

"Ahh I admit, I have totally forgotten that you don't even know why you are here!" He chuckled lowly, his laugh turning into a soft growl, "Well then, you have at least have an idea of what's to come next..."

….

Greyback was beginning to get bored from the lack of screams or noises coming from the girl inside the room. But then suddenly there were screams but the source was not behind him. He stood up and peered around the corner of the dirty stone wall. The first thing he saw was a shadow of a masculine figure holding another. The held one hit and fought against the bigger one who shouted and threatened. Greyback soon realized the fighting one was a girl. She had long, dark-brown wild hair with strands of red in it.

Her striking green-blue eyes were filled with anger and rage and she threw her body wildly against the man's. By the time he watched the little fight of the girl with the man Greyback almost feared the man could break her little bones before he could. So he slowly stalked over to them and soon recognized the man: it was Phellan, one of the dominant and hunting males of the pack. He had a pretty high status in the hierarchy and was the strongest of the males, apart from Greyback and Venator of course.

The little thing is still fighting. Compared to her tiny body she's got a lot of will, though…

"Oi, what's goin' on there?" Greyback called. The girl finally stopped thrashing around and took in his threatening presence. And so did he. She was simply irresistible with her wild hair, of which some strands hung in her face, covering her eyes, with her skimpy clothes that only covered maybe half of her skin. Greyback licked his lips and looked up expectantly at Phellan.

"I found the little bitch near our supply hut. She'd already stolen sacks of food until I finally found her…" He muttered.

He was about to leave again and dragged the girl forward when Greyback noticed the girl's pleading look. He was her only savior, now. I you knew, girly… He thought menacingly.

"Phellan, I'll take 'er." Greyback said slowly, "Alpha's got business to do right now...Hand the pretty little girl over..."

**A/N: Soooooooo, that was the third chapter! How was it? Please tell me if you liked it! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please review, my lovelies! I love your reviews sooooo much! **

**I don't want to ruin the surprise but this chapter gets a little dark. So from this update on, all following chapters will be rated M.**

The loud rattle from underneath told Abigail that the floor, that had just lowered until she couldn't reach it anymore, drove upward again! That meant, that she possibly get freed again! Venator moved around to her left wrist and eased the chains a little. He had to move closer to her to open it and she felt his bare skin press against hers. _So he ain't wearing a shirt… Damn, are that muscles?! _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a hard knock on the door. Venator sighed and slowly opened it, leaving Abigail incline on only one chain left. But what she saw in the door frame didn't relax her a bit. It was Greyback, holding a mangled feminine figure in his arms in bridal style. He grinned evilly and told Venator something that she couldn't understand. Venator replied with a shrug, then waved him off casually with his hand.

But Greyback had no intentions in leaving again, instead he approached Abigail slowly, the girl still in his arms. Venator eyed the whole scene suspiciously, watching every step of Greyback he took towards his girl.

He stretched out an arm and gently stroke her cheek. His hand slowly snaked its way downwards until it reached her slim waist and caressed the soft skin there. He then leaned in and whispered in her ear:" Watch your pretty body, sweetheart. Otherwise I feel like taking care of it myself…" He placed a butterfly kiss at her ear and pulled back, leaving a shivering Abigail behind, hanging down form her chains.

….

"_Alohomora!", the door slowly unlocked itself. Slowly she crept inside and shut it as quietly as humanly possible. "Lumos!" A small lightball escaped the tip of her wand and brightened the huge storeroom. Sacks and chests of food supplies were stuffed inside much too small shelves and bins._

_She didn't hesitate long and hurried over to one of the sacks. Pulling it over her shoulder, as well as two other large ones, she didn't notice the footsteps outside the door, the person waiting for her to come out._

"_Gods, they have so much…!" With the three sacks heaved over her petite shoulder, she silently approached the door. With her free hand she pulled out her wand and opened the door, hiding in the shadows next to it. But when it doesn't reveal any unwelcome visitors or noises she sneaked out, just be knocked down to the ground by an unseen force._

"Wakey wakey, girly!" Her eyes opened slowly letting only some light in. Large hands grabbed both her upper arms and pulled her up in a standing position. But just as they stopped holding her, her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground. Groggily she opened her eyes again, just to look into the eyes of Fenrir Greyback.

"So, d'you have a name den?" he asked with a dirty smile. She just looked up at him with big eyes. With narrowed eyes he waited but when she didn't answer he suddenly bent down and pulled her up by her hair.

She cried out and stuttered:" E-Ebony..." "Well the _E-Ebony_, I'm F-Fenrir and I'm gonna tell ya a little secret" he leaned in and said with a low voice:" I like to eat little girls like you…But you must promise not to tell my secret…"

He bent down even more and licked her neck, grabbing the back of her head whilst doing this. Ebony let out a choked sob and a single tear escaped her eye when she felt his teeth grazing the soft skin at her neck.

….

Still a little confused from Greyback's sudden departure, Venator got interrupted in his thoughts by Abigail clearing her throat demonstratively. He turned around just to see she was still hanging down from her chains.

Raising a brow he slowly approached her until her face was pressed against her bare chest. He looked down in her face questioningly until she whispered a little more sheepishly:" Erm, could you please let me down, my wrist hurt…"

Inwardly he went off of pride, because of his daughter's direct kind. He stepped back a little only to bent down to her level and order:" But only if you tell me what Greyback said to you recently…" She gave him a thoughtful expression and mumbled:" Well, honestly I wasn't really listernin'…Was too busy with my wrist. But it was something concerning my body…"

She was yet ripped out of her thoughts by Venator's barking laughter which only got louder when he saw her confused expression. At that her face only got redder with embarrassment. But he then regained control over himself again and fumbled around on her chains, eased them down.

With a loud thump she crashed to the floor, her legs not ready to carry her full weight. She hissed in pain as she noticed her left ankle stood out and even Venator made a twisted expression at it. He knelt down and gently touched her ankle. It had already swollen and as it seemed, Abigail couldn't move it anymore. He sighed and carried her out of the room bridal style and laid her down on his huge king-sized bed. He then put off her shoe and held her ankle in a firm grip. Abigail cried out in agony and clawed at his hands, desperately trying to get him away.

He soon got tired of her struggling and kicking that he simply put her ankle down, turned away searched something the bed. Curious Abigail tried to turn a little but her injured foot touched the mattress and again she whined.

Under the bed, Venator sighed and shook his head. He then seemed to have found what he was looking for and came up from under the bed.

As soon as Abigail recognized the thing he held, her curiosity turned into sheer panic. The 'thing' he held turned out to be 'things' called ropes. And those ropes seemed to be pretty undestroyable! _Oh shit!_ she thought bitterly.

He slowly climbed over her, straddling her waist with his knees. "You, my little girl, have to learn to keep quiet when others, especially me, your Alpha, try to help you. But you didn't and now you'll have to face the consequences. I haven't actually been planning this but you let me no choice but punishing you for your disobedience…"

He grabbed both her arms with one hand and tied them up above her head to the bedposts. She wriggled around under him, attempting to kick him, to hurt him but all she got was an annoyed look from Venator and a sticking pain in her ankle.

"If you don't stop fighting now, you'll regret that even more, girl!" he suddenly barked but she didn't listen. He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look into his storm grey eyes. "You. Don't. Ever. Disobey. Me. Girl! I'm your father and you listen to me and do exactly as I say, understood?" He shook her chin forcefully but her eyes were empty of shock and horror. Just then he realised what he's just told her.

He stared down at her horror-stuck face and wished he hadn't told her...yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Have fun reading;) Thanks to ILOVEFenrir, who again helped me a lot ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the idea of this story!**

Whilst still shocked, he didn't realize how the look in her eyes changed from surprise and shock into anger and rage. She began to thrash around wildly, throwing her legs and arms out, hoping to hit him, hurt him.

But still he was much stronger and held her easily in place until her foot met his face and he was kicked away from her. Abigail jumped up and looked around, desperate to find an escape. While she did he regained his wits and stood up again, face red from rage and blood that came out of his nose.

He grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground," You feisty little bitch! You'll be punished for beating me as your Alpha and your father!"

His voice was deadly low. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" she screamed and thrashed around again. _Good stamina..._Venator thought bitterly and pressed her to the ground even harder. By the time he became tired of her thrashing around he slapped her again, hard.

Tears formed in her eyes at the pain and fear and now she began to scream and fight harder. Still it wasn't much effort for him to keep her in place but he was really tired of her fighting and simply put a hand to her shoulder and pinched a vein until she became unconscious.

….

When the delicate screams coming from the other room finally stopped, Greyback, who was standing next to the door and was listening, let out a sigh of frustration. He had tied the girl to the wall and was just about to bite into her soft neck when he heard the gorgeous thing next door shriek.

Too anticipated, he ripped the door open and gaped inside_. She must've fought a good show…_he thought maliciously as he saw the girl bleeding in Venator's arms and him, bleeding as well, laying her down on the bed carefully.

"Well, didn't meet ya conditions, the little thing, did she?" Greyback snorted and received the coldest glare from Venator, who retorted, his voice dangerously low and making Greyback know he was ready to go another round.

" Shut it…!"

Greyback sighed. "What happened?" He asked, his evil smile gone.

"Hmmpf…" was the only answer he got and his eyes wandered over to the girl. Venator noticed his glance. "She disrespected me…She needed to be taught her place…" he mumbled. He then noticed the open door and the girl tied up to the wall opposite to it. "Who's that?" He asked in a lustful tone.

Greyback was confused for a moment." I thought she was your daughter…Oh you mean her! Yeah well, Phellan found 'er stealing our food supplies…thought you'd be too busy with 'er." he nodded over to Abigail who was still lying motionless on the bed. But Venator didn't even glance at her; his eyes were solidly fixed on the other girl.

Although he took his time to walk over to her, his strides were big and fluent. When he was less than a metre away from her, he bent down to her level, his face inches away from hers, "So, you nicked our chows? How often have ya already been here to do so, eh?" She turned her gaze to the ground, a silent obvious confession. "A couple months? Does that fit?" When she still didn't reply, he slapped her and chuckled at her pain-lasted yell. "I asked you something…"

She nodded in agreement; he was right. She had been nicking the food supplies for four months, she needed to survive- _Oh my God! What if they come to know that I'm an outlaw? That I'm on the run?_

Suddenly fear swept through her veins, filling her whole body with anxiety. Venator must have noticed or smelt it because he let out another deep chuckle.

"D'ya not wanna tell me ya name, gorgeous?"

Her eyes shot open, wide in fear. He moved his face even closer to hers and she felt her skin heating up as a layer of cold sweat covered her back.

"Oh c'mon girly! I know you do have a name, you already told me your name…" Greyback called from behind and when Venator turned around to him he gave a clear shot at Ebony and Greyback winked.

Venator then turned back and took in her long, dark-brown unkempt hair with strands of red in it, her pale face and smooth skin, her full red lips and then her striking green-blue eyes.

He backed up a little to pick out some finer details, like big holes in her earlobes which looked like tunnels and probably were 6mm.

He didn't like it. He also didn't like the small pink ring that pierced her bottom lip on the right. His eyes continued to travel further down her body and found a small trail of tattooed black stars going from the backside of her slim neck to a place next to her left collarbone. Under her black jumper which was at least three sizes too big he could see the two hills of her breasts form and then lead to a flat stomach. Her hips were a little wider and only covered by really short jeans pants. She had long pale legs that ended in black steel working boots. All in all she was very slim, almost fragile and not very tall either.

Perfect…she'd be a good whore… Venator thought maliciously.

"What do you think, Fenrir? Wouldn't that little thing be great as a whore?" He asked loudly over his shoulder. He heard Greyback coming nearer and also eying her intensively. "Hmmm" he hummed. "I think I have to have a more precise look…"He already had his claws at the top of her jumper and was about to tear it open but was stopped by Venator. "Put her into the _guestroom_ and lock it. Leave her in one piece as well as her clothes…"

Greyback roared in disappointment but untied the girl and shoved her out of the room. Once outside she seemed to regained her wits and began to struggle hard again. He got tired of it and simply put her over his broad shoulder.

He carried her to an old wooden door with a big iron padlock. He unlocked it and threw her onto the dirty mattress lying on the floor. "Home sweet home, little one!" He called maliciously.

She looked up at him with big eyes, disbelieving him. He shot a dirty look at her before leaving the room and locked it.

….

Venator looked at his daughter, worrying. She must have woken up hours ago but still she lay there on the bed, motionless.

He had begun to worry and was pacing around in the room for two hours now. He tried to convince himself that she was okay; just a little exhausted from earlier and had now fallen asleep.

"Don't wanna introduce our little captive to the pack?" Venator hadn't heard the door open and Greyback enter. He jumped slightly and turned around:" What?" "I said 'Don't wanna introduce our little captive?'" Greyback repeated annoyed.

He saw Venator think about it for a second then nod. They both left the room and walked over to the room where they had locked Ebony earlier.

Greyback quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. The sudden light that now fell into the chamber revealed the girl sleeping on the old mattress. She had rolled herself up like a cat and they could see that she shivered.

Venator stalked forward and bent down to her level before whispering in her ear:" I know ya awake, girly."

**A/N: The next chapter will probably follow sooner ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright folks! Finally a new chapter! I must admit the more chapters I write for this story the more fun I have! ;) But unfortunately, I'm still stuck at Found Treasure and Fenrir doesn't share and I'm incredibly grateful for ANY ideas how to go on! So if you have an idea, or maybe two, then PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize, as well as the lovely Venator (unfortunately) belongs to me!**

**Have fun ;)**

When she still didn't open her eyes, he sighed and pulled out a small dagger. With his thumb he went over the sharp blade and smiled when he saw the thin red line that now went straight through his skin.

He then shoved his bleeding digit forward to her face and stroked her cheek gently, leaving a thin trail of his own blood on her soft skin. He saw her twitch slightly but then remain motionless again and moved on to his plan B.

Her jumper had been pulled up a little from sleeping and a small part of her creamy skin was exposed. Both, Greyback and Venator, felt the saliva built on their tongues.

But Venator quickly gathered his senses and stroked her exposed skin with the non-sharp side of the blade, making goosebumps erupt all over her body. He smiled and whispered in her ear:" Last chance girly…" and when she still didn't move he simply rammed the dagger in her waist.

The blood spilled out of her body, quickly painting the ground beneath her in red, and sputter in Venator's face, also painting it red and a shrill, hair-raising scream escaped her lips. His smile only grew wider when she rolled herself up like a cat and hot tears ran down her cheeks. He shoved his face towards her new wound and lapped up the blood, the saliva making her think that her whole body was burning. Another yell escaped her mouth and when he looked up into her pain-twisted face she whispered:" Why do you do that?"

He looked at his own thumb and saw that it was still bleeding, so he just held it in front of her face, only inches away, his eyes carried a maniac glint. "Do you see that? Do you?" he shoved the thumb nearer to her face, so that even she could smell the blood. "You see it, you smell it, you _feel_ it, but have you ever _tasted_ it?" At that his eyes grew wider and she tried to back away but she couldn't, the stinging pain in her waist kept her from crawling away.

He raised his hand and pressed his bleeding thumb into her mouth, whilst his other hand grasped her by her hair. She struggled and thrashed around but Venator held her head in place and told Greyback to get her legs.

He did and now Ebony couldn't move anything anymore. She whimpered as Venator shoved his face to her neck and took a long lick.

"You taste sweet, I like that…" He grumbled. Ebony whimpered as Venator pushed himself up to his feet and to do so, he pressed his huge weight on her slim body and her even further to the ground. Then he motioned for Greyback to stand up too and said:" Make sure the girl stays locked in here and let someone watch the door. It seems to me that she's pretty good at unlocking doors…"

With that he walked out, leaving the girl alone with Greyback. Whilst turning around slowly he whispered threateningly:" And I _will_ make sure, that you're watched…"

He winked at her and also turned to leave the room but was stopped by Ebony who suddenly asked:" And where is the bathroom or at least a toilet?" But Greyback only chuckled and looked around theatrically." Oh, it seems…there is none…!" His eyes grew wide and his look was almost mad. "And what if I have to…erm you know…" Her cheeks blushed and she looked to the ground, not noticing his evil smile. "Have to do what?" He repeated, acting curious.

"Well, if I have to pee…" He couldn't hold the bout of laughter that had formed inside his chest and whilst laughing heavily he said:" Oh I guess pissing is your least problem…"

When he finally finished laughing he noticed her confused look and looked back, asking her mentally what she hadn't understood. "My least problem? What do you mean by that?"

Within a second he was at her, his face only an inch or two away from hers and he whispered excited:" Say do you already have your period?" She gasped. "Do you now understand what I mean?" He chuckled again and left her there on the floor, her shocked expression not faded.

When the door was locked again she yelled:" SHIT!" She was already a little late, within the next two or three days the bleeding must have started.

"Well, lucky me…" She murmured ironically to herself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV

Greyback turned the key of the door and once it clicked, he withdrew it and turned around. He raised a brow in surprise as he saw Venator waiting for him at the corner. "Don't fuckin' stand there doin' nothin', hurry up!"

Greyback placed the key on the doorframe and quickly hurried over to Venator. He led him through the many long 'corridors' of the cave until they reached the front entrance where all the others of the pack lived. Whilst Venator strode forward to stand on an improvised podium, Greyback simply followed him and stopped next to the huge throne. "Oi!" Venator yelled once loudly, instantly gaining all the attention. "As you all know, we've been stolen a lot of our supplies during the past few months." A murmur went through the crowd as he paused. Then he suddenly went on:" Now, we finally-"He stopped again; two cubs hadn't noticed him continuing and were still discussing whether the thief was male or female. Annoyed, Venator sighed and looked at the cubs' mother, who hurried forward and hushed them.

He waited another thirty seconds before he started again:" Now, **we finally caught the thief!**" He howled in triumph and the whole pack joined. "Is it a male or a female?" one of the cubs asked.

That planted a wide grin on Venator's face. "It's a girl and she's locked in the special guestroom. The key can be found on the doorframe and she's available to _all_ of you, except the cubs. Just let her alive…" He looked at some of his most savage men warningly. "And now go on with what you were doin'"

He turned and walked over to Greyback. "Make sure my girl won't get further then to that corner over there." He pointed to the corner where they just had come from. "She must not be seen by anybody of the pack until I say otherwise. Only by the sub-females, of course…" Again he turned around to call for two of his females. "Jana! Candra! Come over here!" Both looked up and hurried over to the two men. They had their heads bowed and looked to the ground.

"Greyback, take them to _her_ and tell them everything they need to know and then what I told you. Make sure _she_ gets new clothes…" Greyback nodded and walked off, the two females following him.

Content, Venator smiled and strode up the pile of skulls that carried his huge throne.

**A/N: Guys, PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Seeing as I'm still stuck and the next chapters of all my stories will probably take a bit longer, I have to thank ESPECIALLY the lovely Kid Poetic, lovealan and kate101 for their lovely and frequent reviews and I beg all my followers to review! **

**Thanks to ILOVEFenrir, who again helped me with the stories and again, I'm eternally grateful for any ideas! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, next chapter finally finished! I had so much fun writing it, that I just went along with it and BAM! It was finished… I hope you have fun reading it;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me!**

Groggily, Abigail opened her eyes, letting the dim light slowly enter through her eyelids. She lay on something that felt like fur and the blankets covering her body felt like velvet sheets. She opened her eyes and saw a tall figure sitting on a chair in the shadows. Almost right after her eyes had completely opened the person stood up and revealed its real height. It was definitely male and well-built. When his face came into the light she immediately recognized the figure as Greyback and suddenly all memories returned. Behind him, two women entered the room. One of them, a blonde one carried something that looked like bathing things. She was probably around 25 years old, her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and her bright blue eyes quickly skimmed the girl in the bed.

The other girl really seemed to be still a girl, she was not older than 16, had long black hair than hang simply down her back and her shoulders. Her eyes were also dark, a dark green which accentuated her full red lips even more. If there wasn't that sad look that stole the shining of her eyes and that grey that seemed to swallow all colors of her skin, she must have been very pretty. She carried a pile of folded clothes and towels. They both laid the things on the foot-end of the bed silently and then with a nod, they left.

Abigail was so fixed on the two women that she didn't notice Greyback coming nearer until he spoke. "Your father wants you be washed and that clothes changed. And he has me helped you with bathing…" Her eyes grew wider and she retorted:" I think I'm old enough to bath myself! And I don't care what my dear father says but he fucking doesn't know me in the slightest, so I would be pleased if you'd leave now, that I can undress…!"

His face suddenly became red with fury and he was over her in seconds, pressing her into the mattress. "_Your dear father_ wants me to bath you and other than _you_ I respect him as Alpha and do as I'm told. And if I 'aven't got it wrong, you're currently one of the lowest in the ranks of the pack and me, the **beta, **won't listen to a cub of such a low rank! Understood?" It was merely a command than a question and she calmed himself. His little outbreak had opened her eyes. _They can do whatever they want with me…_

She nodded and sat up, pulling the blanket over her head and began to undress. Greyback sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her wriggle around under the blanket. But suddenly said slid down and fell of her body, revealing her flat stomach and c-cup bra. She blushed as his eyes travelled up and down the exposed upper body. When she tried to cover herself again he put a hand on the blanket and said: "Don't think I haven't ever seen a woman… What should be different at yours, eh?" She made a thoughtful face and then decided he was right. The better she cooperated with him now, the faster it would be over.

But when she moved her arms up behind her back to open her bra, she felt a stinging pain in her shoulders that kept her from doing so. _Oh no! Not now!_ She thought desperately. He looked at her questioningly and she asked sheepishly:" Erm, could you…please?" He grinned and moved behind her. She carried a few scars on her delicate skin, even on her back. He moved his hands up but instead of opening the bra where it should be opened, he simply cut through the thin fabric and stripped off the straps from her shoulders. "You shouldn't have torn it, you know? I still need it…" "Nah, I don't think you'll need it, ya get new clothes later…"

She shrugged and goosebumps erupted all over her body as his hands stroked her sides and wandered down to her hips. There, he carefully pulled her trousers down and with them, her knickers. She shifted to make it easier for him to pull them down and soon she was completely naked and laying against his chest whilst he stroked her stomach with his knuckles.

And as reluctantly as she admitted it, she liked his touch. "I think you should be bathing now…" He grumbled lowly in her ear. She sighed in slight disappointment and stood up about to walk into the bathroom but her wrist was caught. She turned and he bent to her level;" Shall I accompany you?" His voice was low but serious.

She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Then go in there, I follow suit. Whilst she went inside the shower he quickly undressed and followed her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV

Venator frowned. _Where's Greyback and why does she need so much time?_ He entered her room and sat down on the bed. His eyes looked around in the room and fixed on a small pile of clothes that lay in front of the bathroom door. He paused, wasn't there another pile of clothes next to the bed? There could be only one except…- _Nah, he wouldn't…Of course he would!_

Venator jumped up from the bed and went to the bathroom door. Those were definitely not _her_ clothes. Fury bubbled up inside him and he smashed the door out of the frame, stopping abruptly at what he saw in the shower. His face got redder and his mouth fell open in fury.

Greyback, his _beta_, stood under the shower, pressing his body against Abigail's, Venator's _daughter_! And they hadn't even noticed him! He stomped forward, ripping away the sheets that covered the entrance and dug his nails in Greyback's shoulder. He spun around, looking straight into Venator's face and his eyes grew wide. Venator shoved his arm between the two, pressed his daughter against the cold wall, grabbed Greyback at the back of his neck and pulled him out of the shower. Then he shoved his beta out of the room and before slamming the door shut he shouted over his shoulder:" And **you** stay the fuck where you are!"

That meant nothing good. She began to get cold again and so she turned on the shower again. Though the water plashed loudly down to the ground, she could still hear the shouts and yells coming from the other room. She shuddered.

_He wanted it, he asked for it! It's not my fault…_ Another pain-lasted yell came from next door and she jumped.

_It's not my fault…_

**A/N: Again a big thank you to ILOVEFenrir who had a nice look over my story! **

**And again I beg you to REVIEW! Please tell me if you like the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So finally another chapter finished! I am sooo sorry that the pauses between the chater become longer and longer, but I'm hit by a serious writer's block...:( I've got so many great ideas for this story but I'm afraid I just can't put them into actual written words. Also I'm gonna edit the chapters from time to time so don't wonder, I'm just not very happy with them. But well here's the new chapter and I hope you like it! As always, please review, tell me what you like/ don't like! :-) **

The door opened with a low creak which made her start to tremble. _Not again! Why won't they just leave me alone? _She thought.

Once inside the person closed the door and crept towards her, face still hidden by the shadows. "Please give me a break! I can't go another round! Please…" She whimpered, shielding her face with her arms. She looked so small, just like a doll and so vulnerable. _Heart-shredding…,_ Phellan thought malevolently. He approached the girl further and knelt down next to her quivering form. "I won't do anything to you, little one…I'm just here to have a look at your wounds." She looked up at him with big, fearful eyes. "Under one condition: Stay still and do as I say…" She nodded but twitched at the stinging pain that ran through her entire body.

"Well then, let's have a look…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV

Even after 15 minutes the yells and shouts coming from the other room didn't stop and Abigail shuddered again. _What are they doing so long? _

She dared walk to the door and look through a small hole in the wood that her father had most likely been responsible for.

She saw Greyback lying on his back, taking in every hard punch that Venator threw into his face, chest and limbs. Parts of his skin had already turned into a dark blue/purple but Venator didn't stop.

Just when Abigail lost her balance and crashed against the door which then fell to the floor he turned his head and saw his daughter lying naked on top of the door.

Venator raised a brow and rose threateningly to his full menacing height and ever so slowly approached his daughter.

Abigail crawled back until her back hit the wall and suddenly realizing she was still naked, she quickly put her legs together.

Greyback knew what was to come and raised his head, hoping to be allowed to watch.

But his hope was quickly shattered when he heard Venator growling lowly: "Get out Greyback, stay away from the door and the next time I see you near my daughter I'll slice off you dick and feed it to her…"

Almost inaudible, Greyback moaned in frustration but shifted so he could stand up. He failed pathetically and was about to "give up", when Venator suddenly jumped in his direction, making him jump up and quickly finding his way out.

Alone with her father again, silence fell came between the two and Abigail saw Venator thinking. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and his features became hard and serious. He slowly turned towards her and growled: "Run"

It took a couple of seconds for her to realize what he meant but she was on her feet and out of the room in split seconds. Outside in the corridors it was darker again and her eyes needed some time to get used to the dim light. Time she didn't have. So she stumbled half-blind around corners and over smaller rocks and eventually slowed to a stop when she heard voices in some distance. Creeping silently towards the corner, behind which she guessed the voices' sources to be, she quickly looked back to assure herself Venator wasn't there.

She turned back to look and saw the cave's exit. _Shit, there're too many! And I'm still naked! _Frustrated, she turned back and looked straight into the angry dark eyes of her father.

Before she could aback any further, Venator grabbed her upper arm, pulled her around and held her mouth shut with the other hand.

….

Phellan almost gently pulled up the girl's top, holding back a gasp when he saw the many scars and wounds on the girl's pale skin. As soon as he reached her breasts by pulling up her shirt she began to wriggle a little and so he left it where it was and had a closer look at the injuries.

Some were still oozing with blood, painting parts of the floor and her stomach red. She hissed as his hand pressed softly against her waist but held still. Then, his hand cautiously moved upwards, pressing some of her ribs a little, looking for any possible fractions. Ebony shifted slightly and then tried to relax.

She was slowly turned on the other side when the door flew open with a "BANG!"

Both, Phellan and Ebony, closed their eyes at the sudden light and turned their heads away. But Ebony was too curious (and afraid) and so she opened one eye a little and saw a tall and broad male figure standing in the doorframe. Again she began to tremble and crawled back onto her mattress. Greyback.

''Examination finished'' It was not a question but a mere order. Phellan quickly jumped up, bowed his head and crept outside. The door fell shut and the lock clicked. Not good. Without noticing the wand Greyback summoned out of his coat Ebony crawled furver away from him until her back hit the wall. Greyback took a few smaller, threatening steps towards her and then stopped to make eye contact with the girl.

Without disturbing their eye-locking he moved closer but kept her with his burning gaze from moving. Even if she wanted to look away now, she couldn't. With every inch he approached her he crouched down lower until he was almost kneeling in front of her. Just then she noticed how close he had come. His right hand came up to stroke her face almost gently but she pulled away, afraid he'd beat her. But he didn't. Instead his strong fingers quickly closed around her thin throat. It didn't even take a second for him to shove his hand forward and as a result getting her to lie on her back.

"Please leave me alone I-" "Stop whimpering that's pathetic, even for you bitch!" He bellowed, his blue eyes turning black with fury.

Ebony swallowed, unable to speak out again. She tried but choked on her own words. Greyback laughed a bellowing laugh and eased his grip on her neck. Then he shoved her against the wall and forced her to stand up. She looked so small, just like a puppet.

Standing on her tippy toes she tried to avoid his hand touching her neck and noticed his free hand down by his waist at his broad leather belt. He turned a little and the pale light which told her it was daytime let something by the belt shine for a piece of a second. She gasped. _Oh my God, it's a knife! He's got a knife! _

Her green eyes grew wider and he noticed. Following her terrified gaze he chuckled. "Don't make me use it, sweetheart"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV

He pulled her away from the corner and dragged her along with him as he quickly paced through the cave. They came to what looked like a dead end but it wasn't. It was just complete darkness that made you think it was an end. He shoved her through a more or less slim gap in the wall and followed suit. Inside this "room" was complete darkness and she couldn't see anything. Her eyes needed to adjust to the darkness, of course but even then she was still blind.

Minutes passed and nothing happened, neither of them spoke and Abigail thought the only reason why she was still standing was that painful grip her father had on her upper arm. She heard his heavy breath and she was sure he tried to control his anger. She wished she hadn't thought about the reason why she hadn't already fallen to the ground because suddenly and whithout any warning her father's hand on her arm was gone. She cried out in surprise as she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Silence. Then, she heard him move again. But he moved away from her! "W-Where're you goin'?" She asked in a fearful voice. "Don't leave me alone in here!"

"I think I expected to much from you. It seems to me that you're kinda overwhelmed with all the attetention my _men_ give to you." He especially stressed the word 'men'. "So it'll be better if you regenerate and adjust to being alone again."

That was definitely not good.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Next chapter! I've been missing some of my reviewers! :(**

**Have fun reading! And thanks to my Beta ILOVEFenrir! Please keep any typos you find, I don't want them and they need a home! :D**

Ebony nodded. "Was that a yes to knife or a yes to no knife?", Greyback aked tauntingly, watching as she kept her head still. Her eyes widened as she struggled to speak. With a broken voice she whispered:" No...N-no knife please...".

"Aw but it's my favourite, jus' like you..." He moved forward.

Ebony held her breath and took a step back but tripped over the old matress. But before she could fall, Greyback caught her ar;ound her slim waist. Her heart gave a jolt as he lowered his mouth to her neck and breathed in slowly. He forced her head to side and put his nose to her soft skin and traced it along her pulse point until her chin.

Ebony's breathing increased as his skin touched hers. He heard her heart quicken and chuckled. His hands gripped both sides of her taille and pulled her close. When she was so close that his arms couldn't hold her properly he moved his hands to her back and whilst that, under her top.

"No, n-no please d-don't." "Shhhh, haven't given you any reason to cry...yet...so stop it. Otherwise..." with one hand he pulled his coat aside to show her his knife. "No!" She said suddenly, wriggling in his arms. He chuckled and put his hand to her back again. Then he shoved her backwards against the wall. "God you smell good." He murmured against her cheek. She could feel his knife against her hip, a constant reminder of the danger she was in, and the opportunity presented.

She turned her head to the side a he rubbed his callous cheek against hers. Suddenly she felt a cold breeze brush her stomach and as she looked down she saw him tear apart her top and let it hang down from her slim shoulders in tatters.

She gasped, her hands flying upwards to cover herself but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall beside her head. His other hand stroked her side, up and down until it reached her knickers. He frowned and looked down reluctantly, as if they should not be there. With a sudden tear they were ripped from her body and the sudden gust of cold made her hairs rise.

Goosebumbs erupted all over her body and Ebony began to shake with fear. Greyback let go off her arms and put his hands down on her hips where he pressed her with unnecessary force against the wall. He then bent down and sniffed her downer parts. His eyes darkened a little when she tried to flinch but then suddenly lightened up with excitement. One of his hands wandered from her hip to down between her legs. She struggeled a bit, but he was too carried away.

"Could that be?" He murmured more to himself. As an answer her removed his hand and looked at his fingers; they were blood-stained. He slowly raised his head and looked into her terrified face. His smile sent waves of chills and ice-cold fear down her spine. It was so cruel, so malicious.

"Told you that, eh? Told you that'll be a problem, well...your problem, good for me..."

Ebony gasped.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV

Dumbledore paced around in the living room of Grimmauls Place 12, imptiently awaiting the arrivals of his troops. The Order had big losses since the last few weeks, Voldemort became more powerful. They had to have some outer members, some to whom they still have constant contact but who they don't meet.

But in the past weeks many contacts with those outer members broke, some members disappeared, some are dead, some moved away. To find the disappeared ones, Dumbledore had sent out troops of his 'inner' members.

He heard voices on the corridor and walked outside, being met with Molly, who'd been waiting for hours and the first group; Remus, Sirius and Kingsley. They rushed past Molly, straight into the living room, Dumbledore following them and closing the door. He looked at them expectantly and Remus was first to speak:" We haven't found any of them, Dumbledore. Every place we arrived we would have been sure, there were some, was destroyed and everywherewas blood." He paused and Sirius continued:" Also we have information that there are two other cases of sudden disappereances...Two girls." he added with a serious look on his face.

Dumbledore sighed. "And we don't have any advice about their whereabouts?" He knew the answer but Sirius surprised him:" Well, we don't know exactky but as we came across a muggle town Remus suddenly smelt something suspicious. We followed its track and it went into a forest where we also found blood."

"What was so suspicious?"

"Greyback" Remus answered. " It was Greyback's scent, I'm sure. But there was another werewolf's scent but I didn't know him. Smelt strong, could be an alpha or so..."

"And so we assume at least one of the missing girls is with Greyback?"

"If she's not dead already but we couldn't find a corpse..."

VVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV

Ebony lay wide awake, totally unable to sleep. She felt like a corpse or even wished she was one. Everthing hurt, especially in her abdomen. Everywhere in the small chamber was blood, blood on the wall, on the floor, on her and even at the ceiling. It smelt like blood and it made her sick.

It was bad enough she had lost her total virginity in this room but then also being fucked while she had her menstruals wasn't really nice. Surely Greyback was not the first one who had her here in this room but he was definitely the worst.

A small hole in the wall she had found a few days ago told her it was night. When Greyback came it was still daytime. She guessed he must have been here for at least four or five hours. She had to get outof here, and she would it was just a matter of time.

VVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV

Abigail was hungry. Her stomach told her that every two minutes. It sounded just like a dying whale and so she felt. She desperately needed to pee and some light for her eyes.

Everytime she heard footsteps she hoped it would be her father to get her. Or someone else. Her other senses were all trained on the place where she thought she had entered this room. Suddenly she heard footsteps again. They were heavy as if coming from boots. So not her father, he just walked around bare-foot.

But the steps approached her location and apart from her was no thing near. _Finally I get picked up again! _For a moment she heard nothing then suddenly a warm but strong hand wrapped itself around her upper arm and she screamed of surprise. She was dragged out of the room and straight into the light. It burned. Her eyes burned, her head burned, everything. She felt just like a vampire when in sun. Still she was blind and could just stumble after the man pulling her with him. It felt like hours when they fnally stopped.

Still seeing nothing she focused more on listening and heard the man knock on a door, his hand still terribly tight on her arm. Some muffled voice said something she couldn't understand and a door opened. They stepped inside and suddenly the helping hand on her arm was gone and she almost fell over. Just like when her father punished her. Then something dawned on her;she was still naked!

Abigail was about to die of shame, how many had seen her that way? And who was seeing her now? She tried to raise her eye-lids but failed as the light hit her eyes like white-hot knives.

She heard some chuckling and someone stand up from an old bed, approaching her. She abacked but didn't come far because of two large hands wrapping themselves around her slim waist. "Don't you recognize me, sweetheart?"

She gulped. Venator


End file.
